


Draco Malfoy and the Trans Exclusionary Radical Feminist

by Rionaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author is trans, Death of the Author, Draco was the chosen one instead of Harry, F/F, Gen, Lyra Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Male Character, and was raised by muggle lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: The start of a WIP in which Draco is trans, the chosen one, raised by muggle lesbians, and also everyone else is queer because fuck JKR
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Podfic and audio discussion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



> This is a WIP that I abandoned due to JKR being a horrible person who stands against everything I am and believe in. Included is the first few chapters I managed to get written, and the outline for the rest of the plot (with some holes in because, as I said, abandoned). At the end of the podfic, I talk about my reasons for why I abandoned this work and this fandom, and also say that if anyone would like to take up the mantle of this fic, or write something inspired by the fic or the outline, PLEASE please do so! I would so love to read that fic, and I would be more than happy to podfic it too. 
> 
> Stuff I forgot to mention in the discussion section: I refer to Draco by his dead name (Lyra) for the first few books because up until that point he hasn't figured out that he's trans.
> 
> Having Draco call the Gringotts goblins _people_ rather than _creatures_ feels like an act of rebellion and i hate that it does and should definitely do it more. ~~it's the antisemitism your honour~~
> 
> The writer who's name I forgot is [MyNameIsThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsThunder/pseuds/MyNameIsThunder), and the [podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825166) I started is [Where The Falcons Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129308)
> 
> And [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia) also deserves a shoutout! Her fics are some of the best written and researched I have ever seen, and in her podfics of them she always records a bonus episode explaining her writing process and it's honestly one of my favourite things!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/)!

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cddynla2tnb3nfb/trans_draco_wip.mp3)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/lyra-malfoy-and-the-trans-exclusionary-radical-feminist/)


	2. Fic and outline text

Prologue

Mrs and Mrs Lewis-Richards of Primrose Cottage, Hebden, were proud to say that there was absolutely nothing normal about them, thank you very much. Of course, they weren’t actually legally married, but a close friend of theirs had performed a handfasting, and they considered themselves married in every way that mattered. They had been together for seven years, lived together for four, and today, they would finally be completing their little family, for today was the day that their daughter would officially be theirs. Well, she would officially be Eleanor Lewis’. They had decided that Eleanor would be Lyra’s legal parent, as her pale hair and skin matched the child’s better than Jaqueline’s, and they wanted as few questions as possible to be asked. Lyra was soon to be turning seven, and by all accounts her childhood had already been less than smooth. She had been living with the pair as a foster child for the past eight months, and today they would be signing the paperwork to make it official.

Lyra Lewis was small for her age, with long white-blonde hair, and a pointed face with skin so pale it was almost translucent, with the exception of a silvery scar like a Lichtenburg figure that ran from under her hairline, through her eyebrow and over her left eye. The group home said she got sick a lot, though Nora and Jackie hadn’t found that to be the case in the time that she had been living with them. The doctor said that she was anaemic and had suffered from malnourishment for her early years, although they knew little to nothing else about her childhood before the age of four. 

The couple had of course been informed as much as possible about Lyra’s history. She had been found wandering around Leeds city centre completely unaccompanied and with no idea of where she came from. Eventually the police who picked her up had been able to find out that she had escaped from a flat in which her uncle had passed away. Lyra had been on her own, locked in the flat for nine days, surviving on what was left in the fridge until she had been forced to find her way out. She claimed to have climbed out of the window, but the window in question was on the fifth floor of a tower block, and there was no fire escape on that side of the building. None of the other windows had been open however, and all of the doors had been locked from the inside. Lyra had insisted that that had been how she had made her escape, however, and that was that.

Since then, she had been in the foster system until she had been placed with Nora and Jackie. The pair had instantly fallen in love with the tiny child, and had been trying to adopt her ever since. And now, there it was. 

“Lyra, honey?” Jackie called up the stairs that led to Lyra’s attic bedroom.

“I’m coming!” There was the patter of tiny feet, and the girl appeared, her hair flying behind her like a halo. “What is it?”

“Do you remember how we talked about you living here forever?” Nora’s voice was deceptively stable; she was barely able to contain her emotion.

Lyra’s eyes went wide. “Are you my mummies now?”

“Yes, darling,” Jackie grinned, blinking hard, “Look, here is the piece of paper that makes it permanent.”

There was a blur of movement, and suddenly Lyra and her cloud of white-blonde hair was all over the pair of them. Nora sat down on the floor quickly and received the lapful of girl gratefully, hiding her tears in Lyra’s hair. Jackie looked down at the piece of paper she was holding. Something glinted in the light from the window, and she squinted closer. Had the paper always been edged with silver? Perhaps it was her imagination, but where she and Nora had written their names, the ink seemed to have bled to gold.

Chapter 1

Lyra Lewis ( _-Richards_ , she always added mentally after) was one of the smallest kids in her year. However, she never let that stop her from joining in when they played football on the grass in front of the school, or from running faster than any of the boys when they did races. Sometimes the boys would try to stop her from joining in, but somehow they always found her being involved anyway, even if they weren’t quite sure how that happened. She wasn’t always the only girl in their games, but she was the only girl who was allowed every time. Edward Cockburn always said she didn’t really count as a girl. Lyra had been upset the first time he had told her this, but since then she had started to be proud of it

Lyra’s best friend was Helena Butterworth. Helena lived opposite Lyra and her mums, and had three cats and a pet snake. Helena always said the snake’s name was Oscar, but the snake said it was something different. Lyra had told Helena this, but Helena hadn’t been able to pronounce it correctly, and her dad had looked at Lyra in a very strange way when the girls had brought the news at supper time. So the poor snake had to always be called by the wrong name. He put up with it well enough, but really, Lyra did feel bad for the poor thing.

Today was Lyra and Helena’s last day of year six, and of primary school. Jackie had looked very odd at Lyra when she dropped the girls off outside the school gates that morning, and said something about how her little girl was “all grown up”, but Lyra was too impatient to be over and done with school for the summer, so she had rocketed out the door and raced Helena to the playground. Lyra had won, of course. She was a very fast runner.

The last day of school was filled with tearful teachers and excited children high on too much sugar and eagerly awaiting the summer of free time and preparing for the adventure that was secondary school. Most of them were going to the local secondary, Calder High, Lyra included, although Helena was going to Ryburn High, where her dad taught geography.

Finally, the school bell rang, and the children were released into the playground for the final time. Both of Lyra’s mums were at work, so she and Helena walked home together. Helena’s older brother let both of them into their house, and the two of them eagerly discussed what they thought high school was going to be like.

“I bet you’ll get a boyfriend super quick!” Lyra exclaimed, helping herself to a glass of squash from a jug on the side.

“No, I’m still dating Archie Harper, remember?” Helena reminded her, “but you don’t have a boyfriend at all, you will definitely get one in high school. You’re so pretty.”

Lyra made a face. She hated being called pretty. Her stupid hair and pale skin made her look like a fairy, at least, that’s what her mummy Nora always said. “Maybe.” Was all she had to say on the matter, before changing the subject. “What do you think of the uniforms for Ryburn?”

Before long, Helena’s mum arrived home and greeted both girls with a ruffle of their hair. Helena smoothed hers back down instantly and glared at her mother. “Lyra dear, I’ve just seen your mum’s car arrive.”

“Thanks Fiona!” Lyra chirped, hopping down from the stool she was crouched on at the table.

“Mum, can I go to Lyra’s house for supper?” Helena pleaded, making her eyes as big and round as possible.

Mrs Butterworth chuckled. “That’s fine by me, but make sure you ask Nora and Jackie, don’t just walk in and make yourself at home!” The warning was far from necessary, Lyra knew, as her mums loved Helena and were always happy to see her.

“Yay!” Both girls chorused, grabbing their bags and running out of the house and across the street.

~

Nora didn’t see the two girls until it was too late. The bright blonde and dark brown heads dashed out from behind the Butterworth’s car, and even though Nora slammed the brakes, the car had been going at 20 miles an hour, and she wasn’t able to stop in time. Time seemed to slow down, though shock, terror and then despair gripped her heart and flung it up into her throat, choking her in quick succession.

She watched, helpless as the car struck the two girls, and-

-the bumper of Nora’s sturdy little Volvo crumpled around them. The girls froze, staring at the car. Nora froze too, gripping the steering wheel, her heart beating so fast she thought it might explode.

“Mum?” Lyra’s tiny voice, confused and frightened, filtered through the shock, and Nora was moving, scrambling out of the car and kneeling on the road in front of her daughter. She gathered Lyra into her arms and crushed her close to her chest.

“I’m so sorry baby! Lyra, _god_ , you could have been _killed_ -”

“Mum, it’s okay, I’m fine!” Lyra pulled away and allowed Nora to frantically run her hands over her, checking for injuries.

“I don’t understand,” Nora muttered, finally, having satisfied herself that Lyra was indeed unhurt, “I hit you at twenty miles an hour, and I definitely hit you, I saw it.”

“Yes, but I didn’t get hurt.” Lyra looked pointedly at the bonnet of the car. Nora turned and gasped at the sizeable dent that had been made in the bonnet upon impact.

Helena had been standing, staring wide-eyed at the exchange, but now she spoke. “You hit me, too, Mrs Lewis.”

Nora gasped, all the panic that had faded upon examining her daughter flaring back up again at the idea that Helena could be injured.

“But I’m fine, too, I guess I must have just bounced or something.”

“Nora?” Jackie had appeared in the doorway of the house. “What’s going on? Is everything okay? Why is the car in the middle of the road?” Nora looked up and saw that two cars were waiting to pass her car, which was indeed stopped in the dead centre of the road where she had swerved to avoid the kids, and her door had been flung open. She fished her keys out of her pocket and handed them to her wife, ushering the children inside without a word. Jackie took the keys wordlessly but with an odd look, and parked the car on the driveway before following them into the kitchen.

“What happened? Did you hit a wall or something? That’s quite a sizeable dent you’ve got there.”

“I hit Lyra.” Nora’s voice was barely audible.

“What?”

“I hit Lyra.”

“Lyra?” Jackie repeated Nora’s earlier actions as she checked their daughter over for injuries, but found her without even a scratch or a bruise. “You can’t have done, maybe you stopped just in time.”

“No, she really did hit us, but we’re okay!” Lyra spoke up.

“Where did the dent in the car come from?” Jackie asked, baffled.

“From me, I think. Mummy’s car hit me quite hard.”

Jackie blanched. “She would have had to have been driving a lot faster and hit something much more solid than you for a dent like that.”

“No, it was me.” Lyra was frowning now, unsure why her mother didn’t believe her.

“It’s true,” Helena piped up, “she hit both of us, but I didn’t leave a dent. I think I bounced.”

“Bounced...” Jackie whispered, faintly, sitting back on her heels.

“I need a cup of tea.” Nora decided, and set about filling the kettle and locating teabags. Both womens’ minds were buzzing with questions that they didn’t know how to find answers for.

Chapter 2

On the first day of the summer holidays, Lyra received a letter. This wasn’t the first time she had ever gotten post, far from it (her school had run a pen-pal correspondence with a partner school in Surrey, although she had only ever had one reply from her pen-pal, rather rudely informing her that she couldn’t possibly have two mummies, and that she was never to write another letter to that address). However, this was the first letter she had ever gotten that seemed to be written entirely in calligraphy and sealed with a wax seal. Intrigued, she brought it to the breakfast table to show her mums before opening it carefully. She wanted to keep the seal intact if possible, and she almost managed it, only breaking off a corner as she peeled it up.

_“Dear Miss Lewis-Richards,”_ she read aloud, then looked up at her mums with a smile. Hardly anything came to her addressed like this, and she wondered how the mysterious writer knew that her mums were unofficially married.

“Go on!” urged Nora.

“ _You have been accepted as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”_ Lyra frowned. _Witchcraft and Wizardry_? What was a hogwart? _“Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress will be visiting at approximately 11:42 am today, to answer any questions you and your family may have.”_ Lyra looked up at her mums once again, hoping for an explanation, but they looked just as confused as she was.

“Witchcraft? Is that like wicca?” Jackie guessed, “You know, like Laura and Grace.”

Nora nodded slowly. Grace had been the one to perform their handfasting, using pagan traditions and binding rituals. “Perhaps. I don’t think there’s exactly a school for that kind of stuff though.”

“Well, it’s almost ten now, I suppose if this Professor McGonagall is showing up she will be here soon.” Jackie stood up and collected all of their plates to wash up. “Lyra, you should go and get dressed.”

“And brush your hair!” Nora added, as Lyra disappeared up the stairs.

~

When Lyra came back down ten minutes later, wearing her favourite pair of shorts and a plain green t-shirt, hair unbrushed, she picked up the letter again and read through it. What on earth?

~

The three of them were startled when, at exactly 11:43 am, a sharp, brisk knock sounded at the door. Jackie went to answer it as Nora and Lyra peered around the doorframe curiously. There stood a tall, stern looking woman, wearing a maroon skirt and a green raincoat despite the blazing sunshine.

“Hello, I’m Professor McGonagall. I trust you received my letter warning you of my visit?” She spoke with a faint scottish accent, and her voice was surprisingly deep.

Lyra nodded eagerly, suddenly excited. “Yes! I’m Lyra.”

Professor McGonagall’s face performed a complicated series of emotions including (but not limited to) professional neutrality, confusion, recognition, alarm, and confusion again, before it finally crinkled into a smile. “Hello, Lyra. And you must be her parents?”

Jackie and Nora looked at her in surprise, then beamed. “Yes. Would you like to come in?”

“Thank you.”

Nora led Professor McGonagall into the sitting room, where she perched in the tallest armchair by the fire. “Right, as was stated in the letter you were sent, Lyra has been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” She said this so matter-of-factly that Lyra nodded in agreement before remembering that she in fact had no idea what was going on.

“Is that like wicca?” Nora asked.

McGonagall turned to look at her. “Well, in a way. Wiccan magic is primal, and much more basic than what is taught at Hogwarts, but it is all based on the same principles.” She reached into her pocket, much deeper than should have been possible judging by the depth of her skirt, and pulled out a handful of leaflets, placing them on the coffee table. “I am a witch, and I can perform magic. Lyra is also a witch, and will require training to be able to control her magic.”

“What do you mean I’m a witch?” Lyra eyed her doubtfully.

“Well, have you ever had anything unusual happen that you weren’t able to explain?”

“Yes!” Lyra gasped, “I got hit by a car only yesterday, and I was fine, but the car got a big dent in it!”

“That’s definitely an example of accidental magic, and it’s a good thing too.” McGonagall smiled at her, and she preened.

“If you’re a witch, can you show me some magic?”

McGonagall flicked her wrist and a slender wooden stick came flying out into her hand. She made a complicated twist with the end, and three leaflets separated themselves from the pile on the table and flew into each of their hands, fluttering open to a page entitled “Muggles”. Jackie gasped and examined the leaflet closely, while Nora narrowed her eyes at the woman- witch.

“How do you know that Lyra is like you? Have you been spying on us?”

“Not at all, don’t you worry. There is a registry for underage magic all across the country, it picks up on any accidental magic performed by children without a wand, and alerts the school to potential new students.”

Jackie looked up from the page she had been reading. “What does this mean about Muggles?” she asked. McGonagall explained that a ‘muggle’ was a person without the ability to perform magic, but Lyra wasn’t really listening anymore. She was looking at McGonagall’s magic stick with wide-eyed wonder, unable to look away.

Chapter 3

Professor McGonagall accompanied the Lewis-Richards’ to Diagon Alley one month later, providing them with a shopping list, an explanation of wizarding currency, and another of those curious cycles of emotion before her face sealed itself back off behind a mask of professionalism. Nora and Jackie didn’t seem to notice, too busy being in awe and slightly afraid of the new world that was opening up before their eyes. Lyra did notice, but quickly brushed it off when she took her first glance into wizarding London.

Lyra had been to London once before, when Nora had accompanied her school trip to the Natural History Museum. She thought the street they had just stepped into reminded her of the museum a little bit, at least architecturally, before she looked at the people around her and realised that in fact, it was very different. Almost everyone was wearing black, and quite a few were wearing pointed hats. There were animals everywhere, but not pigeons and foxes like you might expect in London or another big city like Leeds, no, these were owls, bats, cats, toads and other creatures that Lyra didn’t recognise.

And the shops themselves weren’t like anything she had seen anywhere else. They were all higgledy-piggledy, leaning at crazy angles, with display windows that seemed to show a larger interior than exterior, and they all seemed _so interesting_. Lyra wanted to go into every single one and see what they had to offer.

“Professor McGonagall said we should go to the bank first to get our money exchanged to Gideons.” Jackie said, looking around. “Which one do you suppose that is?”

“Maybe we should look into all of them until we find it?” Lyra suggested with a grin.

“No, I think that’s it, up there.” Nora pointed straight down the street at a tall white building with two huge men- _men?_ \- standing outside like guards. Jackie nodded and led the way towards the bank.

Inside, Lyra stared around at the people behind the desks. They all had pointed ears and long, hooked noses, and looked to be about three feet tall. She wondered if they were human.

“Excuse me?” Jackie asked one of the little men. He looked up at her expectantly.

“Muggles?” He asked.

“Er- yes. We need to exchange some money.”

“Of course. How much are you exchanging?”

Lyra tried to pay attention to the exchange rates for pounds to wizarding money, but forgot all about it when the man pulled out a large handful of what looked like real gold and silver coins. She picked up one of the gold coins and turned it over with wonder.

“That’s called a Galleon.” Nora informed her. “These ones are Sickles, and the little ones are called Knuts.”

“Thank you very much!” Lyra called over her shoulder, as Jackie brushed the rest of the coins into a purse she had been handed by the teller, and the three of them left the bank.

Lyra looked out over the street, wondering where they were supposed to go first. “Look, there’s the bookshop!”

Jackie looked at her watch. “I don’t know what time the shops will be closing, it’s just gone two now and there is rather a lot to get through. How about I go pick up the books on the list, while you go with Nora and get the clothes you need?”

Lyra nodded and they split up to go on their separate missions.

“McGonagall recommended a shop called Madam Malkin’s for school robes, can you see it anywhere?”

Lyra scanned the street ahead. “I think it’s down there.”

Once inside the shop, a woman bustled Lyra onto a stool and began measuring her, with a bored sounding “Hogwarts, dear?”

Lyra watched with interest as measuring tapes flew around her, and the woman handled robes and fabrics with deft hands and a flick of her wand.

“Hullo!” called a strange voice from beside her. Lyra looked around to see a dark skinned boy with black hair and a pair of startlingly green eyes. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Lyra Lewis-Richards. What’s yours?”

“Harry Potter.” He smirked.

“Are you going to Hogwarts as well?” Lyra asked, curiously.

“Of course! I’ll be a first year, but of course I know all about it. Both of my parents went there as well.”

“Oh.” Lyra looked down. “Is that usual?”

“Well, yeah. It’s the only wizarding school in Britain. There are others abroad of course, but Hogwarts is really the best. I suppose you could be home schooled, but it’s really not the done thing. How about you then? Are your parents wizards too?”

“No, they’re not magical.”

“Muggles, you mean. That’s okay, my mum is muggle-born too!”

Harry Potter began talking all about his parents and his little sisters and his godfathers and his cat, but Lyra was deep in thought. Of course, her mums were both muggles, but for the first time she wondered about her birth parents. She knew nothing about them at all, but could it be possible that they had been magical?

“All done, dear.” the woman who was fitting Harry Potter for his robes tousled his hair in a familiar way- did she know him then?- and he stepped down from his stool.

“Well, I’ll see you at school, Lyra!” he called, with a wave.

“Yeah, see you.” Lyra waved back, but she was still distracted.

Chapter 4

Once Lyra left the robe shop, she and Nora met up with Jackie, who was struggling to carry a large bag full to bursting with books and other equipment. Nora held out another bag and transferred half of the items to it.

“Just the wand left to buy now. What did Professor McGonagall say the shop was called?”

“Ollivander’s.” Jackie supplied. “Look! There it is.”

Ollivander’s shop was very small. Lyra went in first, and both of her mums stepped in, but the shop seemed to shrink as they did, so they quickly stepped outside again, muttering about claustrophobia. Lyra looked around at the shop. The walls were lined with hundred of narrow boxes, and she couldn’t see anyone around to assist her. She raised a hand up to a box that lay on the table, lifting the lid to see- well, it just looked like an ordinary stick. She reached her fingers out to take it, but before she could touch, her hand was slapped away.

“Don’t touch that, it is not destined for you.”

Lyra gasped and looked into the face of an old man. He was gazing at her with a strange intensity, but seemed to be more curious than hostile. “S-sorry!” she croaked. “I need a wand.”

“Yes, of course. Come here.” The old man gestured her into the shop, which suddenly seemed much larger than before. She followed him along a shelf full of boxes, watching as he studied them closely, muttering to himself, occasionally pulling down one and adding it to the growing pile in his arms.

“Try this one.”

“What should I do with it?” Lyra pulled the stick- wand- out from the box and held it loosely in her hand.

“No, I don’t think so.” He snatched the wand and the box from her hands and threw them haphazardly onto the desk, passing her another. She had opened the lid and just barely caught a glimpse of the wand inside before he flipped the lid closed and replaced the box. This continued for some time, he would pass her a wand and then declare it unsuitable. Sometimes she would touch the wand or hold it, once she even managed to give one an experimental wave before it was wrested from her grip with a shake of the old man’s head.

After a while, the pile of un-tried wands was depleted, and the old man (whom she assumed must be Mr Ollivander), leaned against the desk, looking tired.

Lyra met his gaze hesitantly. “Does this mean there isn’t a wand for me here?”

“Of course not. There are plenty of wands here that you could use to great effect. It is simply a matter of finding the perfect wand. The wand chooses the wizard, you see.”

Lyra frowned. McGonagall had said that she was a witch, not a wizard, after all. “Do you want me to come back another time, sir?”

“No.” He pushed himself upright again and walked around the desk, into the back of the shop, muttering again. Lyra watched him, concerned. Eventually, he returned slowly, holding a single box clutched between both hands, and looking at it with a strange emotion on his face; reverence, bordering on… fear?

“Try this one. Holly, eleven inches, phoenix feather core.”

Lyra reached out and took the box. Slowly, she drew back the lid, revealing a wand that looked much like many of the others that she had tried today. She picked it up carefully, and immediately noted the difference. Where the rest of the wands she had held already had felt like she was simply holding a wooden stick she might have picked up in the park, this one was warm to the touch, and it seemed to be humming with subtle vibrations. Slowly, she gave it a pass through the air, her arm seeming to move without her telling it how. A thin trail of sparks followed the tip of the wand as she watched in fascination.

Mister Ollivander was watching too, more intensely than Lyra had seen him look so far. “Curious...” he muttered, “very curious...”

“Sorry,” Lyra said, “but what’s curious?”

“I remember every wand I've ever sold, my child. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar.”

Lyra frowned, and raised a hand to the silver scar on her forehead. She had always assumed that the mark had come from some accident when she was a baby, perhaps to do with hot water, or electricity, judging by the shape of it. Had the scar perhaps been made on purpose? Someone had marked her on purpose? But who? And why?

“Lyra? Honey?” she jumped as Nora poked her head around the door.

“Yes!”

“Is everything alright? You’re taking rather a long time in there!”

“Everything’s fine! I’ve just found my wand.”

“Excellent.” Nora stepped inside and pulled out the coin purse. “How much is it?”

Lyra tuned out the conversation between her mother and mister Ollivander. She was staring down at the wand in her hand, the excitement she had just felt at performing magic completely gone.

TRANS DRACO AU where Draco is the chosen one instead of Harry

context/worldbuilding

Voldemort killed Lucius and hospitalised narcissa when attempting to murder baby Lyra. This betrayal of his inner circle shook the remaining death eaters and many abandoned the cause before the event. Snape told Voldemort the prophecy but when he found out that he was going for the Malfoys he went to Dumbledore for help because he is Lyra’s godfather.

Neville’s parents were still tortured by Bellatrix

mcGonagall is trans

tonks is genderfluid

hermione is black

harry is indian

neville is autistic

luna is transfemme, autistic and physically disabled, and she uses a variety of magical mobility aids

Sirius is agender

Ginny is nonbinary

Draco is super trans, introduced as Lyra Malfoy

Wolfstar, obviously

No one realised that Pettigrew was the rat and harry grew up with his three godfathers and a little sister.

Narcissa knew that Peter was a death eater and when he found out that she had escaped from St Mungo’s he 

Book 1

  1. The prophecy was broader: born as the summer dies, Voldemort marked Lyra as his victim, and kills Lucius and permanently hospitalises Narcissa. Lyra has been raised by muggles. Originally with a squib relative and assumed dead by most of the wizarding world, when the relative died she was placed in a muggle orphanage and Dumbledore lost track of her. A pair of muggle lesbians adopted her as a small child and she was lost to the system as this was not part of Dumbledore’s plan. At the age of eleven, she is visited by McGonagall who is startled to meet a girl with such a striking resemblance to the Malfoy family. Lyra is introduced to the wizarding world, and she meets an exuberant black haired boy in Madam Malkins.



  1. Lyra arrives at Hogwarts, having made friends with Hermione on the train. Harry and Ron, thick as thieves with Neville (who is quieter), make fun of Lyra, but when Pansy (the antagonist) teases her for having two mums, Harry rounds on her, and Lyra is grateful, and begins to follow Harry around. Lyra is sorted into Gryffindor, although the sorting hat considers Slytherin, and that is the first time that Lyra hears the name Malfoy.



  1. Lyra is shown surprising favouritism from Snape, which baffles the rest of the Gryffindors. Harry and Ron play a prank on Lyra which lands her in the hospital wing because her lack of a magical background leaves her with little understanding of magic items. Harry is very apologetic and visits Lyra in hospital. Harry offers to show Lyra ___ in the castle, and they have to run and hide from Filch, discovering the forbidden passage and the three headed dog.



  1. On Halloween, Harry and Ron attempt to catch the troll by using Harry’s invisibility cloak (a gift from his dad), and Hermione, Lyra and Neville get roped in. 



  1. Lyra goes home for Christmas, but has to return early for REASON. She discovers the mirror of Erised and sees a couple she doesn’t recognise. Dumbledore tells her they are her real parents, and she struggles with reconciling her longing for her birth parents and guilt about her mums being her parents as well. Harry says something unsympathetic and Lyra refuses to speak to him.



  1. Harry and Ron sneak out to take Norbert to Charlie, Lyra follows them to tell on them, and they all get caught and given detention. Lyra and Harry go together and Lyra gets attacked by Voldemort. Firenze saves them and calls her Lyra Malfoy, and Harry realises who she is.



  1. Lyra, Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione go on a quest to protect the stone. Neville recognises the Devil’s snare, Harry and Lyra get through to the room with the Mirror. Lyra gets the stone, and Harry is badly hurt by Quirrell when protecting Lyra.  




Book 2

  1. Lyra goes home for the summer while Harry is still in hospital, and when she receives no response from any of her friends, she assumes the worst. However, she then receives a muggle letter from Hermione who reassures her that everything is okay, and they make plans to meet up in Diagon Alley. Lyra and her friends meet up in Diagon Alley, where Lyra finds Riddle’s diary in Borgin and Burkes after ending up there accidentally, not realising that it is a dark shop. The shop keeper tells her it came from the Malfoy Manor, and Lyra buys it knowing that it used to belong to her family.



  1. Harry becomes Gryffindor seeker. Lyra blacks out during the match and wakes up in her bed to the rest of the girls shouting about the petrified cat. 



  1. Harry sets a snake on Lyra during the duelling match as a joke. The school suspects either Lyra or Harry of being the heir of Slytherin, and when Justin and Nearly Headless Nick are found petrified, suspicion slides from Lyra to Harry, who is a pureblood. Lyra can’t remember anything after storming out of duelling club. 



  1. Harry and Ron think the heir is Pansy and convince Hermione to help them brew polyjuice. Neville refuses to go with them and Lyra feels guilty about letting her friend down. Ron gets the cat hair and Hermione stays to look after him so Harry and Lyra go to Slytherin on their own. They find out that Pansy is not the heir of Slytherin. Lyra realises that she is after all and distances herself from her friends and attempts to get rid of the diary.



  1. Harry finds the diary and starts to do the attacks. Lyra is confused because she thought she was the one doing it. Hermione is petrified. Harry goes missing, and Lyra finds the diary in Harry’s things. Horrified, he and Neville go to rescue Harry from the chamber. She explains what happened to Dumbledore, including why she had the diary. News gets out that she is actually Lyra Malfoy.  




Book 3

  1. Narcissa escapes St Mungos and breaks the statute of secrecy in a big way, and makes Muggle news, but without any identifying information. Lyra finds out what happened to her birth family 



  1. Lyra starts puberty and begins to experience dysphoria, though she doesn’t know why.



  1. plot



  1. Narcissa moves into an assisted living wizarding house, and Lyra spends weekends with her over the summer  




Book 4

  1. Narcissa takes Lyra to the world cup. She has to deal with the public for the first time since her identity was revealed. Death eaters torture the muggles and Harry recognises Peter and is shook.



  1. Moody dislikes Lyra and she is not sure why until she finds out that her father was a dark wizard who Moody had met in battle twice and attempted to take down multiple times. She is upset about this. Moody likes Harry, and when Lyra and Harry have a fight in the courtyard, Moody turns her into a ferret.



  1. Lyra is chosen as the fourth champion. Her friends don’t doubt her and Harry attempts to gather attention for himself. 



  1. First task: Lyra summons the egg by levitating the rocks around and underneath, gaining the fastest time and the most points. Rita Skeeter sees Harry and Lyra and spreads rumours about them, outing Lyra’s mums and opening them up to wizarding mail. 



  1. Lyra asks a beauxbatons boy to the ball. Harry sulks.



  1. Second task: Harry is in the lake to be rescued. Lyra is confused about this. Neville still brings gillyweed, and Lyra is the first to return with her hostage. Obviously Fleur’s sister is returned safely, but Lyra distrusts Dumbledore for allowing Fleur to think that she was dead. Harry helps Hermione with her towel and Rita Skeeter sees this and accuses Harry of cheating on Lyra. Harry and Hermione get hate mail about this.



  1. Plot



  1. plot






  1. Lyra takes the portkey alone from the maze. She sees Pansy’s dad in the graveyard. She tells her when he returns, and she seems shocked but shakes it off. 



Book 5

  1. Dementors attack her at home and she and her mums are moved to a safehouse guarded by Tonks, afab gender fluid, who talks to Lyra



  1. Lyra is unable to enter the girls dorm at Hogwarts. She realises that he is trans and moves into the boys dorm. He writes to Narcissa, who confesses that she always wanted a son named Draco. McGonagall, being trans herself, becomes big protecc.



  1. Pansy and Draco become friends once they realise that they might have been friends in another life. 



  1. Harry goes on a date with Cho



  1. plot



  1. Narcissa is killed by her sister in the department of Mysteries



  1. Draco finds out that the prophecy could have referred to Harry or Neville, and resents Harry until he meets Lily and James and Harry’s siblings and bond.



book 6

  1. Draco comes out to his mums. JKR is a TERF and kicks him out while his other mum argues. Draco goes to Harry’s house in tears and James and Lily stay up with him all night. The next day his other mum shows up on the doorstep and says she is going to divorce her TERF wife. Everyone hates JKR. Also she has to be obliviated.



  1. Pansy is tasked with killing Dumbledore and letting the death eater into hogwarts, but she confides in Draco. Harry and Ron think she should be punished, and Draco doesn’t speak to them for a few weeks.



  1. Dumbledore recruits Pansy as a spy for the order, and tells her about how Snape will be the one to kill him.



  1. Harry and Draco go on a date. Harry is confused about gender and sexuality and realises that he is bi. 



  1. Dumbledore takes Draco to get the horcrux from the lake, and is killed by Snape. 



  1. Plot



book 7

  1. Bill and Fleur get married



  1. Horcrux hunt with Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Because they are sharing the locket between more of them none of them get too stressed by it. Draco realises that horcruxes can be destroyed with the killing curse, and he talks himself into doing it. This will have some consequences.



  1. They get captured and taken to Parkinson Place. Pansy saves them but reveals herself as a spy, so they take her with them when they somehow escape.



  1. Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Luna, Ollivander and Griphook get to Shell Cottage, and Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione go to Gringotts and rescue the dragon



  1. Battle of Hogwarts: Fred dies, PLOT   




* * *

This fic has been converted for free using [AOYeet!](https://aoyeet.space)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are moderated because I don't want to have negatively publicly viewable on my account. Rest assured that I have seen all your lovely feedback and will be taking it under advisement!


End file.
